Club Nightmare
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: ¿Un pájaro o un gato? ¿Cantar o bailar? ¿Tú cuál prefieres ser? (song-fic) Especial de Halloween.


_**Hola cositas lindas ¡feliz halloween! y día de muertos aquí en México, les traigo un especial y son dos song-fics por motivo de estas celebraciones; antes que nada este fic NO lo escribí yo sino mi amiga, también este fic es de la canción de los rubios vocaloid, PERO mi friend no sabe de que se trata esta canción menos yo, así que si alguien sabe de que se trata pueden informármelo en los comentarios y mi amiga amablemente corregirá la historia, mientras disfruten de las locas ideas que se le surgió en su cabeza.**_

* * *

 **CLUB NIGHTMARE**

Todos los miembros del equipo de Raimon celebraban la noche de Halloween, vestidos con disfraces entre unos aterradores y otros divertidos, conviviendo entre risas, una que otra broma entre otras cosas, la mayoría se divertía pero cierto albino peli plata no la pasaba muy bien; otro miembro del equipo se dio cuenta del peli plata así que se acercó a él para ver que le sucede.

Kazemaru: Fubuki ¿té sucede algo? –le pregunto el chico disfrazado de un mago.

Fubuki: no me pasa nada, estoy bien –le respondió de muy mala gana-.

Kazemaru: bueno- la actitud y la manera que le respondió no le gusto para nada, así que el peli azul se alejó y se acercó a un peli crema vestido de un vampiro, que por cierto es su pareja- Goenji, algo tiene Fubuki.

Goenji: ¿y qué tiene?

Kazemaru: tiene una muy mala actitud, así que se me ocurrió algo.

Goenji: ¿Qué cosa? –el peli azul se le acerco a su oreja hablándole de su idea en un susurro, mientras hablaba el peli crema sonrió- de acuerdo.

Kazemaru: entonces, iré por la manzana.

 **Una manzana roja cocine con la poción**

 **Ya que los cuentos en que envenenada estas terribles son,**

 **Dale solo un mordisco porque solamente así**

 **A un maravilloso e increíble mundo puedes ir**

Kazemaru: -se había ido por unos largos minutos cosa que los demás presentes no se dieron cuenta, hasta que regreso con una manzana roja y brillante- aquí está la fruta.

Goenji: bien, es hora de dárselo.

Kazemaru: si yo se lo daré –de nuevo se acercó a Fubuki- Ten, de seguro no has comido nada así que te traje una manzana.

Fubuki: no tengo hambre –pero un rugido en su estómago lo delato- bien lo comeré –acepto la fruta y le dio un mordisco.

Kazemaru: que bien, en un rato empieza la diversión –pensó a la vez que miraba al albino con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa- bueno, disfrútala –se va y se acerca de nuevo a su novio- listo.

Goenji: bien hecho.

Después de ese pequeño convivio de noche de brujas con postres, dulces, canto y baile se dispusieron a ir a descansar, regresando todos a sus hogares; por una parte de la ciudad Fubuki ya se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero este sudaba a pesar de que el frío entraba en su habitación, empezaba a moverse bruscamente tirando las sabanas al piso y respiraba agitadamente, y sus ojos los tenía cerrados con fuerza; cada vez más le costaba la respiración, así que despertó, pero en un lugar desconocido.

 **Dentro de un suave sueño, es como te sentirás**

 **Todo hasta los huesos por completo te voy a empapar**

 **Te volverás adicto, y entonces lo veras ¿Verdad?**

 **A el Club Nightmare tú, bienvenido eres ya**

Fubuki: ¿Dónde estoy? –su alrededor era verde oscuro y magenta con rosas, corazones, árboles y estrellas negras logrando escuchar unos gritos tenebrosos, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado no se podía levantar del piso; sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, teniendo el presentimiento que este era observado, con poca fuerza se giró un poco pero lo suficiente para observar de quien, más bien de quienes se trataban, observo bien y la silueta de ambos eran negras pero sus ojos eran visibles de color carmesí brillante, estos se acercaban al albino.

¿/?: ¡BIENVENIDO!

Fubuki: ¡AAAAAAH! – Se asustó dejando salir un grito, en cuanto observo bien, se llevó una gran sorpresa- ¿Goenji, Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: sí somos nosotros –este vestía una playera de mangas largas color blanca, acompañado de una corbata y guantes café, encima un chaleco rosa y café, pantalón decorado con rombos por los lados y era sostenido por un cinturón, pero algo extraño era que tenía orejas y cola de gato que podía libremente ¿mover?-.

Fubuki: ¿có…cómo es que…tienes una…cola?

Goenji: no te asustes –este vestía igual que Kazemaru, solo que de vez de tener orejas y cola, tenía alas por la parte de atrás- vamos a hacer que te diviertas.

Fubuki: ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Kazemaru: esto es un sueño, donde estas a punto de entrar al Club Nightmare.

Goenji: no te preocupes, te enseñaremos el lugar.

Kazemaru: pero antes, come esto –le entrega una barra de chocolate- es para que te sientas tranquilo, aunque sea un poco.

Fubuki: bu…bueno –acepta la golosina-.

Goenji: bien, entonces andando.

 **La La La La La~La La La La La~ La La La La La~ (Ahh~Ahh~)**

 **Se derritió el chocolate completo**

 **La La La La La~La La La La La~ La La La La La~ (Ahh~Ahh~)**

 **A saborearlo, ¡Ven sin miedo!**

El peli plata caminaba en medio de los dos chicos viendo que estos últimos sonreían tranquilamente mientras que él se moría de miedo comiendo la barra de chocolate, por el pasillo que avanzaban era cubierta por algo viscoso que cubría todo su pie; en su mano el chocolate que estaba comiendo ya se había derretido por completo manchando su mano así que boto la envoltura del dulce al piso.

Fubuki: ¿cómo es que ustedes no están asustados?

Goenji: pertenecemos a este lugar.

Kazemaru: somos dueños del club.

Llegaron a una puerta rosa oscura, esta tenia escrita el nombre del club a letras grandes y con una estrella de seis picos, Fubuki bajo su mirada posándola al piso encontrándose enfrente de la puerta unas pisadas, más bien unas huellas de animal que estas pertenecen al de un gato.

Fubuki: ¿qué…va a…pasar?

Kazemaru: nada malo –saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave- solo debemos pasar por aquí hasta llegar a un lugar en especial, pero eso si Fubuki para nada hagas algo que llame la atención ¿quedo claro? Si no te meterás en problemas.

Fubuki: de acuerdo.

El peli azul abrió la puerta saliendo de esta un resplandor de luz blanca, el albino mantuvo los ojos cerrados, en cuanto ya podría abrirlos realizo la acción encontrando por el otro lado de la puerta a varios gatos negros con los ojos amarillos, las paredes de aquella parte del club era decorado con calaveras en la paredes saliendo de estas un líquido rojo siendo esta la sangre, árboles sin hojas completamente muertas y una melodía terrorífica que simplemente los animales bailaban en perfecta sincronización.

 **Baila el gato negro sin cesar, a un acelerado ritmo va**

 **Mientras en completa oscuridad, su cola agita sin parar,**

 **Bebe ahora todo el coctel, que te preparamos esta vez,**

 **Todo con respecto a este club, Ah, Quieres conocer ¿O no?**

Las luces de aquel sitio se apagaban y se prendían, los gatos seguían bailando al ritmo de la canción pero estos animales tenían un aspecto terrorífico, la mayor parte de los felinos estaban manchados de sangre, otros tenían en sus bocas un pedazo de carne, al parecer carne humana y el resto sonreían en una manera sádica con sus ojos bien abiertos y brillantes; Para Fubuki evidentemente estos gatos no son simpáticos, eran endemoniados para él, dejando a este temblando de miedo con la piel más blanca.

Kazemaru: tranquilo, no te pasara nada si no interrumpes su baile.

Fubuki: o-k.

Goenji: ven –al mismo tiempo que Kazemaru extendieron sus manos hacia Shirou, que este último las acepto y seguían con el recorrido-.

Kazemaru: ha, por cierto toma esto –con su otra mano libre le ofreció una copa con una bebida en el- tranquilo es un coctel de fruta, no sabe tan mal no lo juzgues por su apariencia –aquel coctel era verde saliendo una que otra burbuja y era una bebida humeante.

Fubuki: ¿y para qué es?

Goenji: para nada, Ichirouta y yo lo preparamos, encontramos varias frutas que ya estaban podridas.

Kazemaru: así que con ellas te preparamos este coctel, bébela y no aceptamos un no.

Fubuki: -no tenía de otra que beberla, al principio lo sintió muy mal, asqueroso, sentía como algo pegajoso pasando por su garganta, pero al final sintió que tenía un buen sabor- no estaba tan mal.

Kazemaru: es la primera vez que lo preparamos; veras, estos gatos son mis amigos ellos siguen solo mis órdenes y en cada Halloween bailan, es como una especie de ritual.

Fubuki: ¿y qué pasa si los interrumpen?

Kazemaru: sencillo, el causante muere, es obvio ¿Dónde crees que salieron los cráneos que están en las paredes?

Goenji: no eres el primero que ha estado aquí, bueno, a seguir con el recorrido -Pasaron por un especie de puente hasta llegar a otra puerta-.

Kazemaru: por cierto Fubuki.

 **Hay una puerta al fondo, del camino que andarás**

 **Hasta llegar a ella, te recomiendo no mirar atrás**

 **Puede que el monstruo vea y te decida apuntar**

 **Con su gran par de tijeras, desde la oscuridad**

Fubuki: ¿cómo que yo continuo solo?

Goenji: solo será por esta ocasión te esperaremos en el otro lado, ten la llave para que abras la siguiente puerta, guárdala muy bien –le entrega el objeto a la vez que el peli azul abrió la puerta-.

Kazemaru: ya estas advertido, solo continua el camino de plumas te guiara al siguiente lugar del club, solo una cosa más, no vayas a despertar al gigante –dijo a la vez que movía su cola y sus orejas y empujo al albino para salir del lugar de los gatos- miaw, nos vemos en un rato- cerro la puerta.

Fubuki: bien, seguir el camino de… -no continuo de hablar, una criatura gigante bloqueaba el camino, dormía tranquilamente pero, en sus manos llevaba unas tijeras del tamaño del gigante; Fubuki se sentía como hormiga al ver a esa criatura- ¿cómo diablos voy a pasar? –pensó a la vez que temblaba de miedo, como si fuera una gelatina. Pero pudo observar al otro lado del camino las plumas que el gato peli azul le menciono- Genial ahora solo tengo que ver como pasar sin despertar a ese monstruo.

El pasillo era lo suficientemente extenso para que el monstruo se acomodara, así sobraba un pequeño espacio pero lo suficiente para que Shirou pueda pasar, caminaba a pasos silenciosos y tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos, le asustaba tanto el gigante que estaba hasta gritar del susto. Sin problemas pudo rodear al monstruo gigante y continuar su camino; se encontró con dos pasillos y el correcto era donde estaban las plumas negras, siguió su camino hasta llegar al fondo donde efectivamente se encontró con otra puerta idéntica a la primera.

Fubuki: si lo logre –buscaba la llave que el pájaro peli crema le había entregado, abrió la puerta no sin antes mirar atrás, grave error, se llevo tremenda sorpresa, el mismo monstruo se encontraba tras de él con sus enormes tijeras colocadas en su espalda; el pobre peli plata se hizo muy chiquito estando completamente en blanco sin poder moverse- eh, hola –el monstruo dejo salir un grito, asustando aún más a Fubuki, sin embargo este último abrió rápidamente la puerta con fuerza y en un salto se adentró al siguiente cuarto y el portón se cerró solo; el albino pudo observar enfrente de él dos pares de botas rosas, levanto su vista encontrándose a sus "amigos" ambos dedicando al peli plata una sonrisa.

 **La La La La La~La La La La La~ La La La La La~ (Ahh~Ahh~)**

 **No te alejes de nosotros ahora**

 **La La La La La~La La La La La~ La La La La La~ (Ahh~Ahh~)**

 **Dentro de poco, ya podrás mirar**

Kazemaru: ¿miraste atrás verdad? –Le cuestiono moviendo su cola-.

Fubuki: ¿cómo…lo…supiste? –Temblaba de miedo-.

Goenji: Kazemaru te lo había dicho, no mires atrás cuando llegas al final del pasillo.

Fubuki: ¿ustedes ya sabían?

Kazemaru: conocemos al gigante, ya paso debes de estar tranquilo, a partir de ahora no te dejaremos solo.

Goenji: bueno, este sitio viven mis sirvientes, así como Ichirouta tiene a sus gatos, yo tengo a mis aves.

Caminaban por un corto pasillo, llegaron al final encontrándose un cuarto de color morado oscuro, en las paredes se encontraban dibujos, siluetas de casas abandonadas, al igual que árboles, espantapájaros, calabazas siendo estas últimas de color rojo radiante, tumbas y el centro del cuarto estaba un árbol con sus hojas muertas manchadas de sangre, entre otras cosas. Efectivamente había aves, pájaros negros que entonaban una canción excelentemente mientras volaban dejando por todos lados del cuarto sus plumas negras y los ojos de las dichosas aves eran completamente negras, otras carmesí y otra parte amarillas oscuras.

 **Cantan estas aves sin cesar, todas juntas logran entonar,**

 **Con sus voces tristes un muy divertido ritmo sin parar,**

 **Dime ahora ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Es cantar o tal vez bailar?**

 **Ya no tengas miedo y vamos, avancemos hasta el final**

Kazemaru: ¿y bien?

Fubuki: eh ¿bien qué?

Goenji: anda, diviértete con las aves.

Fubuki: pero, yo no sé cantar.

Kazemaru: entonces regresa y baila con mis gatos.

Fubuki: mucho menos se bailar -Los comentarios de Shirou molestaron un poco a Goenji y Kazemaru, se miraron por unos segundos para así sonreírse entre ellos, cosa que hizo confundir al peli plata- eh ¿sucede algo?

Kazemaru: para nada –dijo sarcástico- mira Fubuki –él y Shuuya empujan bruscamente a Fubuki por la espalda, así llegaron a una silla forcejeando al albino sentarse en ella- espera aquí unos minutos, Shuuya y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Fubuki: pero dijeron que ya no me dejarían solo.

Goenji: será por unos minutos, al igual que los felinos no interrumpas el canto de mis pájaros, porque la consecuencia será la muerte, bueno necesitamos hablar de algo sobre ti así que uno de mis aves te avisara cuando puedas pasar a ese cuarto de aquella puerta –apuntaba a una puerta negra- después hablaremos contigo.

Fubuki: bue…no.

Kazemaru: bien, después nos vemos.

La pareja se retiró del lugar dejando a Fubuki solo con el cantar de las aves, el tono de los pájaros era perturbador, y más cuando entiendes que dicen "tu suave piel te vamos a comer y de tu sangre me bañare o beberé" ese cantar dejaron a Shirou helado aún más cuando los animales lo observaban a él mientras seguían cantando "tus tripas usare para abrigarme más con eso no voy a ensuciarme" entonaron las aves observando a peli plata, quería gritar del susto pero no lo hizo, con el miedo invadiéndolo no se dio cuenta que una ave lo hablaba.

Ave: oye, mi señor y su novio quiere verlo.

Fubuki: ¿eh?, así lo siento.

 **Lo verdadero, si no es creído a tiempo**

 **Mentira, se puede volver**

 **Envenenada aquella manzana, estaba**

 **¿Es decir?**

Fubuki al llegar a la puerta negra decide abrirla y adentrarse al otro cuarto donde no había alumbramiento, o eso pensó cuando se prendió la luz repentinamente iluminando la habitación en un tono azul, de repente sintió un pequeño temblor miro por todos lados hasta que levanto su vista al techo, donde empezó a caer ¿nieve? Era nieve de verdad, disimulaba ser una avalancha, cosa que al peli plata lo asusto bastante, se abrazó a si mismo tratando de protegerse; el susto ya había pasado cuando la nieve dejo de caer, se tranquilizó y siguió avanzando encontrándose con un portón, la abrió y ahí estaban sus dos amigos, la habitación era iluminada por un color rosa pero el color cambiaba a uno verde y viceversa. La pareja mordía la misma manzana roja siendo esta sostenida por Goenji y Kazemaru sostenía con ambas manos otra manzana.

Fubuki: ¿de qué querían hablarme?

Kazemaru: veras fu-bu-ki –la manera en que lo dijo no le gustaba para nada al albino- este es un sueño, que vives en carne propia.

Fubuki: ¿qué?

Goenji: veras, en la fiesta que fuimos te notamos decaído, y no te vimos para nada bailar o cantar, cosa que a nuestras mascotas les gusta hacer– y repentinamente aparecen un gato y un pájaro, el ave se posó en la cabeza del peli crema y el felino se entuba en las piernas del peli azul- pero, eso no es todo, eso lo que hiciste es un pecado hacia nosotros.

Fubuki: ¿cómo? Si no bailo o canto es un pecado.

Kazemaru: exacto y eso es algo que a nosotros no nos gusta ver en los humanos, es por eso que cualquier persona que no cante o baile lo traemos aquí.

Fubuki: ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?

Kazemaru: sencillo, la manzana que te di la cocine en una poción con veneno, esa fue la llave para traerte a este lugar.

Fubuki: ustedes, son unos…demonios.

Goenji: así es, somos unos demonios disfrazados de pájaro y gato.

Inesperadamente la habitación se empezaba a llenar de pájaros que cantaban y gatos que bailaban al ritmo del canto de las aves mirando en forma diabólica al peli plata.

 **Baila el gato negro sin cesar, a un acelerado ritmo va,**

 **Mientras en completa oscuridad, su cola agita sin parar,**

 **Cantan estas aves sin cesar, todas juntas logran entonar,**

 **Con sus voces tristes un muy divertido ritmo sin parar,**

 **Tan solo déjame escuchar, ¿Qué responderás?,**

 **Di, ¿Cuál de los dos te gusta más?, ¿Es cantar o es bailar?**

 **Calma, los ojos cierra ya, trata de imaginar,**

Kazemaru: todo este recorrido era para que vieras lo divertido de cantar y bailar, la avalancha que ocurrió hace rato era por diversión y para que superaras tu peor pesadilla; así que tienes que decidir ¿o bailas?

Goenji: ¿o cantas?

Fubuki: ¿qué pasa si elijo uno?

Goenji: si elijes cantar serás un pájaro por el resto de tu vida y te quedaras en este lugar.

Kazemaru: lo mismo te pasara si elijes bailar solo que serás un gato.

Ambos chicos se tomaban de las manos, los animales de ahí se acercaban a Fubuki que ya estaba completamente asustado no tenía la forma de escapar estaba rodeado por aquellos animales que le bailaban y le cantaban, la pareja necesitaba una respuesta del albino, lo pensó muy bien y dio la respuesta.

Fubuki: no, no pienso cantar ni bailar.

Pero, fue una respuesta que a los chicos no les gustaba, aquella decisión hizo que a los dos se enfadaran, los ojos de los dos cambiaron a un tono sangre.

Kazemaru: error, todos a él.

Goenji: no dejen rastro de ese chico.

Las aves y los felinos se aventaron hacia el peli plata, cosa que dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, estaba haciendo atacado por los animales mientras que la pareja solo observaba el atentado, todo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, aquello sucedió solo en una noche.

Al día siguiente todos los miembros del equipo preguntaban por Fubuki, cosa que Goenji y Kazemaru respondieron con un "no lo sé", ambos se miraron para darse un beso y seguir con sus "vidas" en ser unos demonios; ¿cantar o bailar? Una decisión debes de tomar, si no es uno de los dos, el castigo es brutal, terminas siendo el bocado para las aves y los felinos.

 **Entre un pájaro y un gato, ¿Tú cuál prefieres ser?**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **nos vemos en el siguiente especial, sayonarita.**_


End file.
